Forbidden
by 1TheDarkEyedOne1
Summary: What would have happened had Rusty not saved Angela at the end of the episode "Jump Vector"? Warning: contains sexual content


...

Trelawney:

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit, I've been looking forward to this moment...

you and me...alone together...

in the great outdoors."

Sean tightened his hold on Angela's wrists and drew the knife closer to her throat. Angela gasped as she felt the blade against her skin. He was staring into her eyes with a menacing intensity she had never seen before. Trelawney was always so cool and calm. She had ruffled his feathers, frustrated him, and now successfully bruised and bloodied him. He had spent the past 2 hours chasing her through the woods. Each time he almost had her she would get the drop on him with a trap or a swift smack of the head with a rock or tree branch. With each subsequent injury, he still kept chasing her long after any sane man would have given up.

Now he had caught her though. She had no more defenses against him, nowhere left to run and no one to help her. He spun her around and pulled her back into his chest, still with the knife held at her neck. "Let's go for a walk, Angela" Trelawney said as he nudged her back towards the forest. Angela had no choice but to go. she resistantly started walking towards the clearing, with an injured Trelawney following closely behind her half limping from the sprained ankle she gave him.

Twigs and leaves crunched under their feet as they treaded into a densely-wooded grove, now far from the Tavern on the lake. Angela couldn't even hear the lapping of the waves on the shore any longer. She knew what he intended to do with her; what he always wanted to do. In previous encounters they were always in a public place or the other praetorians were close by. Now he had her all to himself, no one to stop him from doing what he wanted with her. Angela wondered if she was going to ever get a chance to speak with sorcerer again. She had hoped to make a difference by fighting against the praetorians, but they were too powerful. No one knew of her struggle, to the rest of the world she was Liz Marx, a murderer and terrorist. Sorcerer was the only one who knew who she really was, besides of course the paetorians. This man, Sean Trelawney, who now held her captive took everything from her. Now Angela feared he was going to finish the job with her life.

"This will do..." he said as he stopped and pushed Angela towards a fallen tree. Angela gasped as she caught herself against the massive fallen redwood, it's trunk almost coming up to chest-height on her. She heard the sound of the knife being tossed off into the woods, surely it was now completely lost in the leaves. Even so, Angela tried to glance in the direction of the sound. Before she even had a chance to turn around she felt Sean come up behind her, pressing himself against her and pinning her against the tree. A wicked smile spread across the man's face, one full of sinful glee.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he pressed into her deeper, wrapping his arms around her body. He knew he had her this time, with her trapped he could easily overpower her physcally. She couldn't move and the knife was now out of Angela's reach. "No chance of escape this time Angela" he whispered as he brushed away her hair and began stroking his lips along the knape of her neck. Angela trembled as he began kissing her neck soft and delicately and then deeply and passionately. She could feel his hands tracing along the curves of her body. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the sensation of Trelawney's lips on her skin. Before she could fully process the moment his hands were grasping the bottom of her sweater and pulling it off over her head. Sean bunched it up and threw it off to the side. Now Angela had only her thin white undershirt covering her breasts. Trelawney swiftly grasped her shoulders to keep her from attempting to run away. she promptly delivered an elbow jab directly into his lowered ribs. He let out a sharp yelp and grabbed angela by the hair. "let me go!" Angela cried out, trying to land a blow to Trelawney's face. "You're ruining the moment Angela" Trelawney rasped, grabbing her wrist and pushing her back into the tree. "Ow!" she screamed as he tightened his grip on her hair. "Stop it", he grunted before promptly returning his mouth to her neck.

Angela submitted to the realization she was not going to get away from him this time, he had her cornered and was much stronger than her. She could feel the shrinking sensation of surrender starting to fill her. Sean could feel her body relax against his. He released her hair and went back to caressing her, this time slithering his hand under her t-shirt and onto her bare breasts. He gave out a deep, pleasurable exhale followed by a small devilish laugh. Angela squirmed away in resistance,but he quickly pulled her back close to him. His right hand left her breast and started to wander down her midsection. She could feel his grin against her face as his hand wandered down the front of her pants and between her thighs. He began stroking her and Angela could hardly keep herself from gasping out in pleasure. She hated this man, but his touch was making her feel things she did not want to allow.

He pressed his hips into her deeply, and Angela felt something against her she wished she didn't. She knew he no longer had his gun on him. He embraced her tightly and she could feel the intensity of his desire, which frightened her. His hand left her breasts and started to undo the buckle on his belt. she heard the zipper on his pants lower and felt her pulse speed up. Oh god, is this really happening? Angela thought to herself. Just then, he grabbed her hand and guided it behind her and down into his pants, wrapping it around himself. He guided Angela's hand, stroking up and down. Sean let out a deep, pleasurable breath into Angela's ear as his hand went furthur down between her thighs. He caressed her sensative opening noticing it was now quite moist. He snickered and forced his fingers up into her. Angela let out a yelp. "Shhh" sean interrrupted, before pulling her face to his and licking the corner of her lips. Angela was simultaneously aroused and repulsed.

His hands then grasped the top of her pants, slowly pulling them down. Angela knew what was coming next. She gripped the bark on the tree,attempting to distract herself from what was about to happen. He clutched the back of her neck and bent her forward over the tree, positioning himself behind her hips. She felt him stroking her delicate skin, maneuvering himself into position until he thrust and entered her completely. Angela shrieked as Trelawney let out a delighted grunt. He grasped her thighs and thrust into her again, this time harder and more forceful. With each subsequent thrust he plunged deeper and deeper inside her. Her resistance was broken, She was his. He was finally having her, he had wanted her for so long.

Angela's body betrayed her with the pleasure she felt. At this point she wanted him, she wanted to absolutely succome and surrender to him. She was dripping with pleasure and she knew she couldn't hide that from him. Trelawney unbuttoned his shirt and placed it over the fallen tree. Before she knew what was happening Trelawney had her turned around and facing him. He lifted her up onto the log, spread her thighs and entered her again, this time thrusting more intensely than before. He gazed into her eyes and she could feel the tension of his passion building. Sean continued, his movements growing harder and faster. Angela gazed up into the treetops and the slivers of the blue sky showing through the forest's thick canopy. She started to become aware of a dizzying sensation of ectasy building within her. Angela cried out in pleasure and She drew his face to hers embracing him in a deep kiss. She could not believe what was happening, but she didn't want it to end. Waves of pleasure and terror passed over Angela, for what was happening and with whom she was with.

Sean started to gasp with pleasure as he thrust himself as hard as possible into Angela's body, feeling his pleasure heighten and come to a cusp inside of her. She let out a cry as she felt the expanding heat of his release fill her. Sean let out a long and pleasurable groan, lowering himself down and kissing her gently on the lips. She ran her hands through his hair feeling his body collapse into relaxation. She felt herself melt into him. He smiled with deep satisfaction,his eyes now revealing a tenderness she never knew was there before.


End file.
